


Trouble Before Paradise

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disasters, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minghao Cries a Lot, Wedding Planning, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Music producer Vernon and super model Minghao just want to get married! Is that really too much to ask?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 35





	Trouble Before Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the sequel to my VERHAO au Let Me Hear You Say. 
> 
> That au has received so much love I don't have enough words to say how much I appreciate everybody who read it and left good words about it. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you did with LMHYS.
> 
> This is heavily inspired by true events a.k.a Taal going boom! back in January.
> 
> For new readers, I guess this could stand alone but I would recommend reading the first one for the full experience. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Not beta'd  
> English is still not my first language LOL  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 <3

_"This just in! Mt. Jedo, a volcano off the coast of Jeju Island has made its presence known after 100 years of inactivity. One day after the initial seismograph activities were made public, the volcano erupted without any other warnings. It was such a blessing that the island is inhabited, as even the top geologists did not see this coming. The Korea Institute of Geoscience and Mineral Resources also know as KIGAM, together with the Department of Tourism and Department of Health has released statements about heavy ash-fall in the coming days. Jeju residents and those surrounding the area are advised to stay indoors as much as possible. Do not leave your house without a mask, take a shower as soon as you get home. The Local Government Units of the provinces surrounding the island are gearing up for a clean up drive. Jeju Mayor Kye Beomju advised those who are planning to visit the island to re-schedule their visits for their own safety and convenience."_

Minghao stares at the big screen as the flash report was delivered. It wasn't until his phone starts vibrating in his pocket that he remembers where he is.

 _"Baby? Where are you? I thought you said you just got past the customs when I called you earlier?"_ he calms down a little at the sound of Vernon's voice.

"I- I'm.. I.. Have you seen the news?" he asks, not answering his fiancé's question. He feels his throat closing up, his breathing starts to labour.

_"Baby? Calm down.. breathe with me.. come on love.. one.."_

Minghao tries to follow Vernon's counts, breathing in for every one's, breathing out for every two's.

 _"Baby tell me where you are. I'm right outside the arrival gates. I can't wait to see you. Can you come to me faster please?"_ Minghao closes his eyes, just listening to Vernon's voice.

_"Baby come on baby.. please?"_

Minghao found himself walking towards the gates, pulling his luggage with him. He keeps his phone on his ear letting Vernon's voice ground him.

_"I see you."_

He looks around, eyes blown, ready to burst in tears. When he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind, he turns around and buries his face in Vernon's neck.

"Shhhh..baby.. calm down.. " his fiancé runs a comforting hand on his back.

Vernon took the luggage from his hand and started pulling him away from the camera flashes and shutters, wrapping a protective arm over his shoulder.

"We'll be alright." Vernon whispers to his ear as he hides his face from the cameras under the jacket Vernon handed to him. "I promise."

Vernon pulls Minghao to the couch and sat him on his lap pulling his head on his chest as soon as they got to the apartment. The whole ride home was filled with quiet sobs coming from his fiancé he couldn't help but curse Jedo in his mind.

Of all goddamn days it could have erupted in the last 100 years, it chose it do it now fucking up everything they planned for a year.

"Baby.. it'll be okay.. i promise.." he assures kissing Minghao on the top of his head.

He feels Minghao shake his head, pushing away from Vernon's chest so he could look at him.

"How can you still say that Vern? First our engagement almost got cancelled and now this? It's like the whole world is sabotaging us. What did we do wrong? Why are all these happening to us?" Minghao says in between hiccups.

Vernon pulls him back to his chest, cursing himself, feeling the weight of Minghao's words once again. Oh the things he would do to go back to the past and undo the things he did that hurt Minghao. But Vernon is not gonna let anything else stop this marriage from happening. Jedo can go fuck itself.

_"Did you call the resort up about cancellation?"_ Jihoon asks from the other line.

Vernon thought it would be best to call him first, having gone through wedding preparations himself. He woke up early the next day and left the bed as quiet as he can so as not to disturb his sleeping fiancé. Minghao had a hard time sleeping, crying all night. It was almost 5am when the sobs faded into light hiccups. He himself has barely had any sleep but there's so much to do.

"Not yet hyung. I didn't know where to start." he admitted, letting out a yawn.

_"Okay.. so.. let's call the resort first. I'm sure they are already expecting your call about the cancellation and we'll talk to them about getting a refund... you know what? I'm coming over."_

Vernon breathes a sigh of relief when his friend said that. He wanted to ask him to meet but he knows there's so much to be done at the company now that he's on his three weeks leave.

"Thank you hyung. I owe you this one. Minghao wouldn't stop crying last night."

 _"Of course he wouldn't! I cried while we were doing our preparations from all the stress I can only imagine what you guys are feeling right now. You guys spent almost one year preparing for the wedding only for one volcanic eruption to ruin everything. Now you guys have to do it all over again within two weeks. I'd probably just cancel the wedding altogether and just elope. It's not like we're not living together already anyway before we got married."_ Jihoon mutters under his breath. He hears the older moving around.

Vernon couldn't imagine not marrying Minghao. He almost went crazy when Minghao took off his engagement ring and returns it to him last year, he's not gonna go through that again.

_"I'll be there in an hour."_

"Thanks hyung."

Vernon spent the time waiting for Jihoon putting Minghao's things away quietly while thinking how he almost fucked this up. The thought of almost not being able to push through with this marriage cuts like a knife.When the doorbell rang just thirty minutes later, he ran to the door thinking who could it be. The only time it rings is when he orders delivery.

"Good morning Mr Xu?" a middle-aged man greeted him when he opened the door.

"Not me but you have the right address."he answers looking at a short stack of boxes behind the man.

"You must be Mr. Choi then. I just need you to receive these please." the man says handing him a tablet waiting to be signed.

"What are they?" he asks, after giving the man back his tablet.

"Well, it only says Fragile. Where can I put them?" the delivery man asks.

Vernon opens the door for him and told him to just leave the stack by the TV. When he's left alone again, he inspects the boxes trying to look in.

"Those are the souvenirs." 

Vernon looks behind him to see Minghao in his oversized shirt, walking to the kitchen to get his morning water. He walks over to the elder, hugging him from the back.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asks, burying is face in the elder's neck.

Minghao drinks from his cup before turning around to face him.

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep. There's so much to do."

Vernon looks at his fiancé's puffy eyes before cupping his face and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Baby try to go back to sleep please? Let me take care of stuff for today.. I promise I'll get something done.." he reassures him.

"You barely had sleep too babe.." Minghao argues.

"I'll be fine baby. I'm more worried about you." he reassures.

"Come to bed with me?" Minghao asks burying his head on his shoulder.

Vernon pulls him into the bedroom and settles beside him in bed. He shoots Jihoon a quick message telling him he's gonna put MInghao back to sleep first, that he can just do whatever while he waits for Vernon to come out of the room when he comes.

"Babe?" he jolts a little when Minghao calls him in a whisper. He didn't think he was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"We're still doing this right?" Vernon turns his head to look at Minghao who's settled in his arm.

"Hey.." he tilted his head up by the chin so he can look into his eyes. "Are you having second thoughts?" It hurts him to ask, it really does.

"I want to marry you.. there's nothing else in the world I want right now than to marry you.. I just don’t know if all these stress is worth it any more..”

“Shhh baby…don’t say that.. we are getting married if it's the last thing we do.. I'm never letting you go Xu Minghao do you hear me?"

Vernon captures his lips when the faintest of smile made its way to his face.

"Sorry hyung. Have you been waiting long?" Vernon apologized as soon as he saw Jihoon, already seated on the couch. He didn’t realize the other was on the phone until he spoke up.

"Yes. I know what happened is very unfortunate and nobody saw this coming." Jihoon turns to him showing him a thumb's up. "But you also have to understand _sir_ , these people are trying to look for another venue that would accommodate them at such a late notice. They already have so much on their plate and we're hoping that you'd be understanding enough to refund them some of what they paid you already. You can keep the reservation fee we just want the rest of the payment back...I'm sorry? This is a matter of principle. Whatever money my friend makes has nothing to do with this.. "

Vernon listens in. Honestly speaking, he didn't even think about asking for a refund as he was more focused on looking for another place that would accept them less than two weeks off from the big day. Boy was he glad Jihoon offered to help him out.

"I would ask that you reconsider that decision _sir._ I will go to KCA and file a complaint if I don't hear back from you tomorrow. I think you know how bad this would look your place of work especially with everything that's happening right now. I wish you a good day."

Vernon could see the animated version of Jihoon releasing steam through his nostrils and ears and it made him giggle.

"What's funny?" Jihoon asks, eyes squinting a little.

The younger just shook his head.

"I just cant believe I didn't even think about asking for refund. Glad you're here hyung."

Jihoon stood up at this point and made his way to the kitchen rummaging Vernon's fridge. He pulled out the chicken breast from the freezer and sets it down in the sink to thaw.

"I know you're rich and all but.." Jihoon started teasing making Vernon roll his eyes making Jihoon chuckle.

"Seriously though, there's so much to do with so little time Vern. I need you to stay strong. We know how Minghao can be easily overwhelmed especially he did most of the planning the first time.." JIhoon reminded him, cautious with the volume of his voice.

Vernon nods his head, determined. "I know hyung. Thanks for allowing me this time off.."

"Hey.. this was already the set up even before Satan farted through Jedo. No need to thank me!" Jihoon insisted.

Vernon made his way to the marble counter to give Jihoon a hug. "You know what I mean hyung.."

Jihoon has already left when Minghao woke up about four hours later. He wanted to stay a little longer but he has a toddler to pick up from the daycare. When Vernon saw him come out from the room he quickly pulls him to sit while he re-heats the food Jihoon cooked.

"Did you cook this?" Minghao asks almost not believing his eyes.

Vernon chuckles lightly at the sight.

"Wish I could say yes but you know me baby I would never know where to start if it's gonna require more than just cooking oil. Jihoon hyung came over while you were sleeping." he answers as he sets two plates of rice and thai basil chicken on the table. He already ate with Jihoon but all those thinking had him feeling hungry again.

Minghao furrows his eyebrows. "And you did not wake me up?"

"Baby.. you needed to sleep. Also, you know Jihoon hyung.. he wouldn't want me to wake you if he knew you you barely had any sleep.."

" _You_ barely had any sleep. You had what? Two hours?You're sleeping after this.."

"Can't do love.. Mingyu and Wonwoo are coming over later. They offered to help with the preparations.." Vernon stops when he saw MInghao's face turns sour.

"Hey..what is it? Talk to me?" he pulls his chair close to MInghao's and waited as he reaches for one hand and rub his back with his other.

Minghao closes his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I'm just... I'm tired.. All I want is a wedding.. yesterday, coming back here from China for the last time I was so happy. I was already looking forward to everything good we'll share together..." when Minghao starts tearing up again, Vernon couldn't help but feel his heart clench too. This beautiful man does not deserve any of this.

He scoops him in his arms and held him tight.

"Baby.. don't cry.. we are getting married in two weeks.. nothing's changing that okay? I love you so much and there is no way our wedding will not push through. I almost lost this chance to marry you because I was stupid I am not losing you Minghao. Not again."

Minghao held on him tight he feels like he was going to melt in the elder's arms. When he finally calms down, Vernon had to feed him himself and as much as it feels like feeding a child, he doesn't mind at all.

"My uncle works as an Executive Chef in a five star hotel and I told him about how you're looking for a new venue since you had to cancel with the resort. He asked what date your wedding is and I told him it's on the 22nd so he checked but all the ballrooms were booked and he said the only available date is the 24th and if you'd be okay with moving the date he'd hold off one ballroom for you guys. But you have to decide ASAP since all the other weddings affected by that eruption are probably gonna check with them too.

Vernon saw Minghao's expression changed as soon as Mingyu gave them good news. He watched as Minghao's gloomy face turns bright as a smile slowly appeared on his lips and Vernon thought _finally._

"I'm okay with moving the date! I am totally okay with moving the date!" Minghao jumps off his seat and threw his weight at Mingyu's who caught him laughing. Minghao showers Mingyu's face with kisses as the Wonwoo and Vernon watch with smiles on their faces.

"Okay.. Vernon please collect your fiancé.." Wonwoo chuckles while Vernon makes his way to Minghao and extracted him from Mingyu.

"I'm sorry hyung. I'm just so happy." Minghao says as he started tearing up again.

"Baby..." Vernon started wiping away his tears and giving him gentle kisses on his face. "See? Everything worked out just fine.. stop crying okay?"

Minghao looks at him nodding his head smiling so bright it was blinding- reminding Vernon just how much he is so in love with this man in his arms.

And just like Vernon said, everything worked out fine. They were able to fix everything within a few days giving the couple more than a week to just breathe and relax a little.

Seungkwan and Dino found a florist that was more than happy to accept the last minute client when the owner found out that they are going to be making their beautiful arrangements for Minghao and Vernon's wedding. They even offered a few more extra services absolutely free if the couple would be fine with them posting the pictures of the arrangements with them in their website.

They were also able to get refunded majority of what they had paid for the resort thanks to Jihoon.

The rest of their friend group were also there to help.

The program after the ceremony is well planned thanks to Seokmin and Hoshi offering various types of entertainment. From bands to a traditional Chinese dance in honor of Minghao's roots.

Everything was looking great. Especially Minghao who found his smile again.

_"The typhoon is expected to hit South Korea after it leaves Japan within the next two days. The said typhoon battered Southwestern Japan, leaving hundreds of thousands of homes without power. The citizens of South Korea are encouraged to stack up on food and emergency kit to be well prepared for when the typhoon finally makes its landfall. All major airlines have already announced flight cancellations for both domestic and international flights."_

Vernon feels Minghao curl up on his side, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in the younger's neck. It didn't take long before the elder is sobbing again.

He wanted to scream. Curse at whoever or whatever is listening for letting all of these happen. Minghao did not deserve this.

Minghao's parents were supposed to fly in over the weekend and Minghao has been very excited about it, they both were. Minghao's parents were the happiest when they found out Minghao and Vernon was able to fix things between them, Vernon felt so much loved when Minghao's dad welcomed him back with open arms when he asked them, for the second time, for their son's hand in marriage while MInghao's mother wraps her son in her arms, crying, voicing out how thankful she is they worked it all out.

Vernon wraps his fiancé in his arms, unable to say anything. He didn't want to give Minghao empty promises. All he could do is remind Minghao how much he loves him and they will be together with or without a wedding.

It was the next day and Minghao refused to get out of bed. Vernon distracts Minghao by bribing him to go to the supermarket, promising to be a good boy and not take anything from the shelf without his approval. Vernon knows how distracting grocery runs are for Minghao as he could spend hours on end going from aisle to aisle looking at labels and dumping anything he wants to experiment on in the cart.

"Come on baby. Let's try to get some fresh air. We're low on supplies too." Vernon pulls Minghao closer to his side, the elder curling up to his side hugging him.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" Minghao's voice came out muffled from pressing his face in the younger's neck.

"Well, we could. Will you be okay with just cup noodles for the next two days?" Vernon smirks when the elder groans.

"Fine.." Minghao pushes himself up to sit. Vernon tucks his arms under his head just looking at him.

"What?" the elder asks.

Vernon smiles at his fiancé before answering.

"I love you."

"I love you too.." Minghao answers lying on his chest again.

Vernon tilted his chin so that they are looking at each other.

"Whatever happens on our wedding day, I want you to know I will marry you. I doesn't matter if it's just the two of us there, we will get married, we will say our I do's."

He breathes a sigh of relief when Minghao smiles a little at him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yes.. that's really all that matters right?"

Vernon nods his head pulling his head to his chest, enveloping his smaller frame in a tight hug.

"It has always been like that for me baby. Remember when I proposed to you? I said something about fate not being done with us?"

He feels Minghao nod his head in his chest.

"Well, looking back, I was only thinking about how you had to go back to China. And then a lot happened after that to the point where... "

"Don't say it baby.." Minghao whispers.

Vernon hums in acknowledgement.

"We got through all those. And then we got through Jedo. We will get through this too baby. If anything, I'm just really excited for Friday to come so I can finally, finally call you mine.."

"I have always been yours."

Vernon smiles to himself at Minghao's reply.

"I can't promise you everything is going to be smooth sailing or that everything is going to be okay. But I can promise you, that you'll always have me whenever fate decided to fuck something up for us again. You will always have me. And we will go through it together like we always have..

Vernon realized MInghao was crying when he feels his shirt get a little damp.

He tilts his head up so he can see him but was greeted by a kiss instead. Minghao clings onto him as he kisses him until the kisses turn heated, letting him know what Minghao needed in the present. Vernon shifts so Minghao is now under him, squirming with his every touch. When he tugs at his shirt Vernon pulls it over his head, the rest of their clothes following short after. The grocery run can wait.

Minghao was in a much better mood when they left the house. He lets Minghao choose his clothes knowing that would add to making him feel better. He ended up wearing a thick black hoodie over a white long shirt that reaches his thighs, black jogger pants and his tan Timberlands. Minghao finishes his look with a black beanie and Vernon couldn't be more thankful. Minghao on the other hand, dresses up in a plain white thick sweater, light faded jeans and his own black Timberlands. He topped his own look with a gray long scarf and a cream colored trench coat. Vernon, as always, thinks he looks beautiful.

Vernon breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that the supermarket is not packed with people. A few came up to them asking to take their pictures and the couple obliged. Most of them wishing them the best of luck for their wedding.

Vernon watches in delight as Minghao reads the labels like he always does. It's nice to have some normalcy after everything he's been through in the past week.

He holds one of his hands while pushes the cart with the other.

Two and a half hours later they're waiting in line to check out.

The couple stopped by Minghao's favorite restaurant on the way home for early dinner. He feels so comfortable seeing Minghao smiling more than he did yesterday, even cracking jokes from time to time.

After they got back and put everything away, Minghao joins him in the shower. Needless to say, they had a long steamy night while it pours hard outside.

Vernon woke up to Minghao snuggling closer to him for body heat. He pulls him closer to his chest and kisses his forehead.

“Good morning” Minghao’s voice was hoarse as he greeted him.

“Good morning baby. Sleep some more.” Vernon encourages him.

Minghao took a deep breath before rolling off of him to check on his phone on the night stand.

Vernon watches him as he sits up and dials a number.

“Hi mama. We just woke up..” Vernon welcomes him back in his arms as Minghao snuggled to him while talking to his mother on the phone. Minghao puts his mother on speaker so Vernon could hear too.

“You’re on speaker mama..say hi to Vernon..”

“Hi mama..” Vernon spoke first.

_“Oh my sons.. how’s everything there? How bad is the typhoon?”_

Vernon reaches for the remote for the automatic blinds and they were greeted by very very dark clouds despite the bedside clock reading 10:30.

“Not so good mama. It looks like it’s only 6 outside..” Vernon answers.

_“Oh my children. You have food right? You kids cannot rely on deliveries I doubt there will be any deliveries available until the typhoon leaves..”_

“Don’t worry mama. We stocked up on food yesterday. There’s plenty here..” Minghao assures her.

_“Good…good..”_

Vernon senses there’s something more she wanted to say but didn’t know how to proceed and Minghao seemed to sense that too when the next question came out of his mouth.

“Your flight got cancelled didn’t it?”

Surprisingly, Minghao didn’t sound as upset as he thought he would be.

_"Well.. hopefully the weather lets up soon. There’s still five days Minghao. We’ll be there as soon as flights are opened.”_

“I know mama. Your only son will only get married once so you have to be here as soon as possible. I don’t care if it’s the day of the wedding or after I just want you and papa here to celebrate with us.”

Vernon beams with pride as he looks at Minghao. There’s so many emotions he’s feeling all at once. Proud, so happy he didn’t know if he wanted to smile or cry. Hearing Minghao say that gives him all the reassurance he needed in this lifetime so he did what he always does when he’s happy, he envelops him in a hug, kisses his temple and say a little prayer of thanks.

Vernon waited. He waited for any signs of meltdown which didn’t come. Don’t get him wrong, he’s more than thrilled and happy that Minghao seems to be doing okay despite people calling one by one to tell them about their flights being cancelled, especially those who will be flying from China- Minghao’s manager Tao, some people he worked closely with, Lay, Mingming. But he couldn’t let his guard down, he has to be prepared for when it hits.

The rest of the day they spent cuddling in front of the TV while the outside world gets drenched in heavy, heavy rains. Minghao even at one point opened a bottle of wine, pouring them both a glass. The only sign of distress he saw the whole day was when Minghao opened a box of pop tarts and ate two of them even without toasting them first. But other than that, Minghao seemed pretty okay. Not a single tear.

The wine definitely helped Minghao with his sleep. It is very unusual for Minghao to snore and even if he does, he snores like a baby- more like just the sound of heavy breathing, but here he is, sleeping and snoring like a baby.

Vernon didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry with how he’s starting to worry over Minghao not breaking down. It’s not that Minghao is week- far from it. Minghao has been through so much in the past couple of years and he has been resilient through it all. The scandal that brought them together only seemed to make him even stronger even before they got together. But of course, even the hardest of stone could crack.

He pulls him closer as he sleeps whispering promises in his ears that he intends to keep.

The next day, four days before the wedding, the typhoon doesn’t seem to be slowing down. Vernon had to check the weather reports in the bathroom- worried about the weather updates being the trigger for Minghao’s mental breakdown, only for him to come out of the bathroom with MInghao watching the same weather update he was watching in the bathroom.

 _“Vernon what’s up?”_ Hoshi answers his call. He went inside the guest room to make sure Minghao does not hear him.

“Hyung..”

_“Is everything okay? Is Minghao crying again”_

Vernon shook his head before remembering his friend couldn’t see him. “No.. actually, he seems pretty okay.. he hasn’t cried since yesterday..”

 _“Well, that’s good then.. but.. why do you sound like you’re not okay?”_ Vernon could picture the elder’s brows knitted in confusion.

“I’m worried hyung.. “

_“Worried about what? yes baby.. daddy’s on the phone..yes.. it’s uncle Vernon.. Dani wants to say hi..Uncle Vernon?”_

Vernon smiled at the sound of the five year old.

“Hey Dani.. how are you? I missed you!”

_“Uncle Vernon are you going to the wedding too? Daddy said you will be there with Uncle Minghao. I want to see you!”_

Vernon chuckles at the cuteness. “Of course Dani, uncles will be there! Remember you will hold onto uncles’ rings!”

 _“Yes! I will put the rings in my pockets. Papa said I will wear a tie and I have new shoes!”_ He couldn’t help but feel his heart hurt a little. While Dani is excited about the wedding, Vernon is full of worries.

“That’s awesome sport! I’m sure you will look very handsome..”

_“That’s what papa and daddy said too! Daddy I want to talk to uncle Vernon more~~you will baby boy but daddy and uncle have something very important to talk about please give the phone back to daddy..”_

Vernon feels his eyes sting. Four days. Just four days until the wedding day. The sky doesn’t seem like it will be clearing up soon, half of the guests they are expecting have called about their flights being cancelled, the stress they had gone through for a year for the first wedding preparations and last week for the emergency changes. Vernon feels his throat closing up, it’s a little hard to breathe.

 _“..non.. vernon.. VERNON!”_ he was brought back to the present with how loud Hoshi was speaking on the phone now.

_“Vernon are you okay? Dude do you want me to come over?”_

Vernon shook his head.

"No, hyung I don’t think I’m okay I think i’m having a panic attack but I can’t make you come over it’s too dangerous I’ll be okay..I just..”

_“Breathe man.. breathe.. one… two..”_

Vernon follows Hoshi’s counts, even smiling to himself a little when he realized just how effective this method is. Up until now, it has always been him who has been doing the counting.

 _“Are you feeling better?”_ Hoshi asks after a while.

“A little hyung, thanks..”

 _“Look, I know you must be feeling the stress now and what you’re feeling is totally valid. I would be more worried if you’re not feeling any kind of pressure. That’s normal. But I want you to just breathe okay? In a few days, you are marrying the man of your dreams. The love of your life. That is all that matters. You waited for this moment to come for a long time Vernon. Two years. And in just four days, Minghao will be signing the documents with your last name. Focus on that. F-“_ Hoshi suddenly stops what he’s saying and started whispering. _“Fuck the weather. Fuck Jedo. Fuck everything else. In just four days you will be fucking as husbands on your wedding bed in your hotel room and everything will be worth it. All the pressure, all the stress, all the tears. Everything!”_

Vernon lets himself laugh a little and instantly felt a lot better than he did just a minute ago.

“Hyung your best man speech better be a cleaner version of that.”

He hears Hoshi guffaw at that.

_“Glad you’re feeling better dude.. but seriously.. everything will be okay.. it’s you and Minghao.. you two are all that matters on your wedding day.. although, it wouldn’t hurt to have a little faith.”_

“Thanks hyung. I knew I could count on you..”

 _“No problem man. Just call me anytime you need to talk okay? It doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere anyway.. but for now I have a toddler to feed. Jihoon’s busy in his little studio and your godson is looking more and more suspicious the more I look at him from here.. Dani no! Don’t touch th..”_ Vernon hears something drops, then Hoshi heaving out a long sigh.

“Go hyung. Kiss that little rascal for me. Also hi to Jihoon hyung..”

 _“Sure man. Talk soon!”_ Click.

When Vernon joins Minghao on the couch the elder was instantly attached to him.

“Where were you?” he asks.

“I was just looking for something in the guest room.” he throws his hand over his shoulder and starts rubbing it to distract his own thoughts.

“Seungkwan called..” Vernon hears a hint of worry in his voice.

“He said the florist called him apologizing. Apparently most of their flower beds were eroded. They were able to save a few but, not enough for the venue. Kwannie said he’ll be calling the hotel to check if they could help with the ambiance..”

Vernon closes his eyes ah he takes a deep breath. He feels tears starting to form.

_Fuck it Vernon hold it in. You need to be strong for Minghao._

When he opens his eyes, MInghao was already looking at him.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry this is not going the way we wanted.”

Minghao shakes his head.

“Baby its not your fault there’s no need to apologize..” He feels Minghao’s thumbs run under his eyes, he didn’t even realize he was already crying.

_Great job Vern._

“I’m sorry.. I wanted to give you a beautiful wedding..” Vernon couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He shakes a little from disappointment and from the heartbreak. “That’s what you deserve.. not all these.. these.. god I don’t even know what to call these..”

“Shhhh baby… it’s okay.. I know you wanted to give me a beautiful wedding and it’s not your fault these are happening..” Minghao runs a comforting hand on his back. “We deserve a beautiful wedding and _it will be beautiful_.. as long as you and me and our loved ones are there, it will be beautiful.. and you’ll be the most beautiful to me anyway.. I don’t need the flowers it’s okay..”

Vernon was a sobbing mess by the time Minghao was done talking. Minghao pulls him in his arms and it felt so good he couldn’t help but smile despite the tears.

“I love you.. I love you so much Hao.. I love you..” he repeats like a mantra.

Minghao cups his face and showers him with kisses and he felt like melting.

“I love you too.. I love you so much..” the elder answers in between kisses.

“Don’t cry now okay?” Minghao says as he throws one leg over Vernon’s lap and straddles him, leaning close for more kisses.

Vernon scoops him up and walked to their room. His husband-to-be knows exactly how to distract him and cheer him up.

Three days before the wedding Hoshi called the couple telling them that the Chinese traditional dancers he hired called to cancel. Some of their members were hit hard by the typhoon and were relocated to a safer area.

“Oh my god.. are they okay?” Minghao asks.

“Well, they managed to take some warm clothes and blankets with them but food is a little scarce. The LGU started raising funds for a soup kitchen but for now they’ll have to make do with what was available, which is not much.

Minghao looks at Vernon and he knows what the other is already thinking. He got his own phone and calls up some people who he knows could do something. The couple made it to the news that night, something about relief goods drive the couple initiated.

Two days before the wedding Vernon woke up to the sound of rummaging. He blinks his eyes open and strains them a little from some light seeping through the blinds.

_Finally._

When his focus was back he saw Minghao sitting on the carpeted floor of their walk in closet.

“Baby? What are you doing?” Vernon got off the bed and leans his weight on the doorframe.

“Baby good morning! Anything you wanna get rid of?” Minghao asks while folding some of his clothes in a neat pile.

Vernon inspects Minghao’s pile from where he is standing. He saw most of the clothes are ones that he very seldom use and those with hefty price tags too.

“Are you sure you wanna let go of those baby?” he asks.

“Babe we’re auctioning these. If you have some of your own you want to donate please get on with it? Proceeds will be donated to rehabilitation drives. The subway is flooded it will take weeks before they can have that up and running again. The parks are ruined. Homeless people are even more hungrier..”

Vernon walks over to Minghao when he hears him choke up a little.

“Hey..shhh..” he brings him in for a warm hug. “You’re a such a good person baby I’m so lucky to have you..” he rocks the elder gently in his arms, showering him with kisses.

“I have plenty I can donate baby. Help me out too?”

When Minghao looks up at him smiling through his tears, he found himself wanting to pull the sun down so the stars and the moon would come out already, he’d pluck them out of the night sky and offer them all to him.

That same day Minghao got a call from his agent Tao, telling him the flights have been opened. He just secured his parents and himself their tickets. Minghao cried so much out of sheer happiness Vernon couldn’t stop his own tears from coming.

The day before the wedding, Minghao’s family, together with Vernon’s own had one big dinner together. It was a long time coming.

“No you can’t see oppa! Geez one would think you’d know this already from watching all those sappy movies with oppa!” Sofia nags as Vernon whined about wanting to see Minghao.

“They’re making him look very handsome for you so shut up and sit! You need to be handsome for him too!” she pushed him down to the makeup chair while the make up artist she hired tries to hold off her laugh.

“He doesn’t need it! He’s already very handsome!”

The make up artist coos at him promising him he’d be looking like a Greek god once she’s done with him.

When his phone rings- after the make up artist is done with him coming through with her promise of making him look like a god- and he saw Hoshi’s name on the screen, he felt a little panicked. Somehow he couldn’t stop thinking that something will get fucked up again.

“Hyung?”

 _“Vernon! How are you my man?”_ he asks.

“Depending on what you called me for…”

Hoshi chuckles on the other line.

_“Relax man. Everything’s cool! I just wanted to check on you, We’re on our way and Dani wouldn’t stop talking about wanting to talk to yo— Uncle Vernon?”_

Vernon laughs when he hears Hoshi muttering on the other line about not taking his phone when he’s still talking.

“Hey sport! How are you?”

_“Uncle! I’m wearing a tie! Papa said I look more handsome than daddy!”_

“Oh you always look more handsome than you’re daddy..”

 _“You’re on speaker I heard that.”_ Hoshi grumbles on the other line.

_“Uncle Vernon there’s no more rain! I can’t wait to play with you and Uncle Minghao!”_

“Well come straight to me when you get here okay? We’ll play and take lots of pictures together because you’re very handsome today.”

 _“Yes! Uncle daddy want’s to talk to you now. Bye! I swear this kid…”_ Vernon lets himself laugh some more. He feels a lot better now.

_“Anyway, we’re almost there. Jihoon will go straight to Hao’s.”_

“Okay.. I haven’t seen him all day.. Sofia could be guarding the National Museum I swear nothing gets past that kid!”

Hoshi chuckles at that. _“As if you didn’t know that already!”_

Shortly after Hoshi arrived with Dani, Seungkwan pulls them both to the ballroom. Hansol stands in awe as he takes the view in. Flowers! Lots of them!

“Wait.. I thought you said the flowers..”

“I know right?! After I talked to the hotel coordinator about our problem she said she’ll ask around for help. She didn’t call me back that same day and the day after. Then yesterday she called me saying she found a few florists who were also affected by the typhoon and decided to give all their still good flowers for free when they found out you were the clients. Apparently most of them saw the news about your donation drive and they knew this is their own way of helping out. Dude I cried after talking to her!”

Vernon is also at the brink of crying when he feels Hoshi’s hand on his back.

“I told you it wouldn’t hurt to have a little faith..”

Sofia had to hold herself back from hitting her brother when he messed up his make up just an hour after he was made up.

Vernon walks his his parents to the altar. He looks around and smiles even bigger when he saw all of their loved ones in attendance. The room is full and warm. He could tell it was Mingyu who was whistling as he got near the front. He kisses both his parents on the cheek before they took their place.

He smiles when he saw Dani walk down the aisle fiddling with his tie. The five year old ran halfway to the altar when he saw his Uncle Vernon smiling at him. The boy leapt in his arms.

Hoshi comes next, laughing at his son’s antics.

It didn’t take long before the music changed. The first few notes had Vernon fighting goosebumps.

Jihoon arranged the song he made for Minghao in a way that fits the celebration. A slower version of the song he wrote after meeting MInghao again for the first time. And the there he is. Minghao walking with his parents towards him. Mama Xu already wiping her tears as Minghao rubs her back. Papa Xu not doing any better.

When their eyes meet, the world stopped.

He is and will always be the most beautiful in Vernon’s eyes.

“Minghao..” Vernon starts as he held his hands in his, not able to fight back his tears. “I’m not good with words..”

“Liar..” Minghao interjects and had everybody laughing. “You always say that and then you say the most beautiful things..”

Vernon shakes as he laughs at this man standing before him.

“Baby.. you look so beautiful..” he couldn’t help but admire the way he looks in his suit. He leans in and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“No cheating! Vow before the kiss!” Hoshi yells from where he is seating which had everybody laughing again.

When he calms down, Vernon started all over.

“Baby, these past couple of years made me realize a lot of things. It made me realize just how strong and beautiful you really are.” He smiles at him as he squeezed his hands. “It also made me realize how, as much as I want to be perfect and deserving of you, I will never be that guy.”

Minghao shakes his head a little as tears started streaming down his face.

“But knowing about my imperfections only showed me just how much I want you, how much I need you, how much I love you how much I need to work hard to be deserving of someone as beautiful as you are. You are perfect in every sense of the word..no.. stop shaking your head silly..”

Minghao snorts through his tears.

“You are perfect for me.. you taught me so much about life, about love.. reading labels at the back of my food packages (cue: another wave of laughter from everyone)….. you taught me the value of trust. And I will never have enough words to express just how much I love you and see you as a blessing not just to me but to everybody who knows you. Your heart is gold, your soul is so pure I cannot believe I’m spending the rest of my life with someone like you. You are everything and more I can ever ask for.” Vernon turns to look at MInghao’s parents who are already a crying mess.

“Mama..papa.. thank you for bringing Minghao into this world.” Vernon struggles to keep his voice steady as he too started to sob. “He’s brought so much light into my life and everybody else and that wouldn’t be possible if not because of you. Thank you for raising him into this beautiful man that he is. I promise I will take care of him. I will love him more than my life, I will strive to be the perfect man he deserves.”

The sound of collective sniffling fills the ballroom. Vernon saw Sofia pressing a tissue to her eyes, his friends comforting each other, his own parents wiping away each other’s tears.

“Hao..” Vernon runs his thumb under Minghao’s eyes to wipe his tears away. “I love you and I can’t wait to start forever with you.”

“Vernon.. I love you.. I love you so much..” Minghao started his own speech. Vernon brings his hands up to his lips and kissed them both.

“It has been a crazy last two years, and an even crazier last two weeks..” Vernon couldn’t help the deep sigh that escaped his lips that made everybody laugh a little.

“ It took us a year to prepare for our wedding only for Jedo to ruin it and we had to start all over.. I was so depressed to the point that I asked you if all those troubles are still worth it.. you reassured me over and over again that we will get through it and we did. And then when we got everything all sorted out thanks to our all our wonderful friends’ help” Vernon acknowledges by looking over at their seats, smiling at them, Minghao doing the same. “And then the typhoon came and I was just about to go crazy when you pulled me in to a hug telling me everything I needed to hear. You refused to promise things you know you will never have control over but that didn’t stop you from reassuring me that you and I will go through them all together. Hearing all those words just really proved to me just how much you love me and made me realize that you have always known what to say…”

“Except for that one time..” Vernon interjects which had Minghao throwing his head back laughing a little.

“Other than that one time..” he corrected himself, making the others laugh too. “Other than that one time, you have always known what to say. The way your words keep me grounded, the way your words reassure me over and over again just proves how much I need you in my life. You were there through the toughest of times. You keep me sane. You always help keep me in check. The world can go crazy but I will not be afraid because I have you. Because I know I am spending the rest of my life with you.”

Vernon chokes a little from holding off his sobs but lets himself cry again when Minghao squeezed his hands.

“Mom, dad, Sofia..” Minghao turns to his family. He looks behind him just in time to hear Sofia groan while sobbing.

“Thank you. You have always treated me as one of your own and it is my great honor to finally have your name affixed next to mine permanently. And just as how Vernon reassured my parents I want to do the same to you. I will take care of him, I will love him for the rest of my days. This, I promise you.”

And when Minghao turns back to him:

“You are my comfort Vernon, the same way I am yours. I love you and I can’t wait to start forever with you.”

_Like the miracle that comes everyday_

_Your comfort became my day_

_You falling asleep by my side right now_

_Oh, Oh Paradise_

_I only wish for you, yeah_

_You’re the only one sailing in my heart_

_I don’t want anybody else except for only you_

_Let me hear you say it, babe_

_Baby you’re sweeter than chocolate_

_My heart’s key unlock it, unlock it_

_Only you, your voice, that’s my need_

_Let me hear you say, hear you say_

_Let me hear you say_

_Ooh, I can do anything_

_For you babe, babe_

_When it gets harder and harder_

_I need you more and more, yeah_

_Let me hear you say, hear you say_

_Let me hear you say._

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe there is a spin off coming out in the future.. maybe..
> 
> @haoships if you want to scream at me on twt


End file.
